


In Arbeit!

by Jelisaweta



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Deutsch | German, F/M, Lemon, Office Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:09:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4865966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jelisaweta/pseuds/Jelisaweta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nach deiner Ausbildung bist du endlich bereit für einen Job! Doch dass du deinen Chef auf diese Weise kennelernst, stand nicht auf dem Arbeitsplan...                Chef!Russia x Reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Arbeit!

Party Hard!  
  
  
s/n = Spitzname  
d/n = Dein Name  
l/f = Lieblingsfarbe  
l/g = Lieblingsgetränk  
a/f = Augenfarbe  
b/f = beliebige Farbe  
  
  
  
Endlich war es soweit! Du hattest die Abschlussprüfung deiner Ausbildung bestanden und konntest nun ins Arbeitsleben starten. Ein Bewerbungsgespräch hattest du in den kommenden Tagen, aber jetzt hieß es erst einmal, Party mit deinen Freundinnen machen.  
Elisabeta und Emma sind extra mit dir einkaufen gegangen, damit du ein schönes Outfit hattest. Sogar Roderich musste mitkommen und der war nur minder begeistert mit seiner Partnerin und ihren Freundinnen shoppen zu gehen, allerdings kam er ohne sich zu beschweren mit, hauptsache Liz machte ihm nicht die Hölle heiß. So ließ er es über sich ergehen und ertrug es wie ein Mann.  
  
„Bist du mal fertig, d/n?“ Die Ungarin konnte es nicht mehr erwarten, bis du fertig gestylet aus dem Badezimmer kamst. Und als es soweit war, konnte sie ihren Augen kaum trauen. „Whoa, siehst du gut aus. Möchtest wohl heute besonders viele Typen aufreißen.“, grinste sie dich an, als du dich präsentiertest. Du schütteltest kichernd mit dem Kopf. Viele Typen? Nein. Aber mal sehen, was sich so ergibt.  
„Also, wollen wir Emma abholen?“, fragtest du bereit zum Verschwinden. Die Brünette hob den Daumen und zog sich ihre grüne Jacke über.  
  
Emmas Haus war nur drei Straßen weiter, sodass ihr das Stück laufen konntet. Deine ungarische Freundin betätigte schnell und oft die Klingel. Deswegen dauerte es auch nicht lange, bis die Tür stark aufgerissen wurde. Tim, Emmas großer Bruder, schaute euch böse und ziemlich genervt an. Der Niederländer wollte zum Sprechen ansetzen, konnte die strengen Augen aber kaum von dir lassen.  
Dein l/f Cocktailkleid saß perfekt und brachte deine tolle Figur prächtig zur Geltung. Sein Blick ließ dich ein wenig erröten. Tim zog dich mit seinen grünen Iriden aus und das war dir schon ein wenig unangenehm. Und Liz? Die stand nur dumm grinsend daneben. „Ähh...“, setztest du an und plötzlich konnte die Ungarin auch was sagen: „Ist Emma fertig?“ Der große Holländer musterte dich noch einmal, ehe er nickte und die Tür hinter sich zuzog. Er würde sie wohl rausschicken.  
  
Als euer Mädel kam, ging‘s weiter Richtung Straßenbahn. Ohne Ticket setztet ihr euch, während Elisabeta wieder anfing: „Tim hat s/n praktisch mit den Augen ausgezogen, man hat schon förmlich den Brunftschrei gehört! Ich hätte ein Foto machen sollen. D/n, du magst doch Tim, wir hätten ihn fragen sollen, ob er mit möchte.“ Du verdrehtest die a/f Iriden. Irgendwie würde es komisch sein, mit dem Bruder deiner Freundin herumzumachen. Emma würde sicherlich auch so empfinden.  
  
Wenige Minuten später standet ihr vor eurem Stammclub. Das Neon war bekannt für seine bunten Floors und Lasershows. Dank der Ungarin, die den Türsteher, Daniel, ganz gut kannte, konntet ihr meistens gleich rein, ohne euch anzustellen. Das war schon ziemlich praktisch.  
  
Im Nachtclub kamen die verschiedensten Gerüche zusammen. Alkohol, Schweiß und Zigarettenqualm waren die intensivsten, die dir in die Nase stiegen. „Ich hole uns Getränke. Was wollt ihr haben?“, fragte die Ungarin und schaute euch lächelnd an. Emma bestellte sich ‘ne Barcadi Cola und du dir l/g. Anschließend zog Elisabeta von Dannen und   die Belgierin sagte daraufhin, dass sie mal für kleine Mädchen ginge.  
So bliebst du erst einmal an Ort und Stelle, nicht dass ihr euch nicht wieder finden würdet.  
  
Kurz danach kam die Brünette wieder mit dem Alkohol. Du nahmst deins dankend entgegen und gabst die Info weiter, dass die Dritte im Bunde auf die Toilette verschwunden war. Kaum hattest du ausgesprochen, kehrte eben erwähnte Person zurück. „Auf d/n und ihren baldigen neuen Job!“, erhob Emma das Wort und ihr Glas, um mit euch Zwei anzustoßen. Eigentlich wolltest du noch ein Vielleicht ergänzen. Wer wusste schon, wie das Vorstellungsgespräch laufen würde.  
  
Ein neues Lied wurde auf dem House-Floor gespielt und man konnte die feiernde Menge jubeln hören. Es war ein Remix von PSYs Gentleman. „Da müssen wir jetzt tanzen!“, quiektest du voller Aufregung. Das war ein Muss nun dazu zu dancen! Du stürmtest zum Floor, deine Freundinnen folgten dir zügig. Ihr stelltet euch in eine Reihe auf und wartetet auf den Refrain, davor hattet ihr euch rhythmisch am Platz bewegt.  
  
Der Refrain setzte ein und ihr hobt die Hände. In der einen Hand immer noch eure Gläser und schwangt die Hüften. Nebenbei hattet ihr ein dickes Grinsen im Gesicht, während die grelle Neon-Laser euch entgegen leuchteten.  
  
Im weiteren Laufe des Abends trenntet ihr euch, beziehungsweise du hattest die anderen Beiden verloren, aber du konntest auch alleine feiern. So begannst du deine eigene Party, indem du erst einmal an die Bar gingst.  
  


*

  
  
Nach ein paar Cocktails war deine Feierlaune wieder auf einem neuen Hoch. Den letzten Schluck Wodka-E runterkippend standst du auf und liefst direkt in jemanden. „Sorry.“, murmeltest du ein wenig eingeschüchtert von der Größe des Mannes. Satte zwei Meter mussten das schon sein.  
Er lächelte freundlich auf dich hinab. „Dafür schuldest du mir einen Tanz, da?“ Grinsend nicktest du und zogst ihn hinter dir her, direkt zum nächstbesten Floor.  
  
Ein Remix von Talk dirty to me dröhnte aus den Boxen und ließ deinen ganzen Körper vibrieren. Während du tanztest, mustertest du ihn zum ersten Mal. Er trug ein hellgraues Shirt und schwarze Jeans, die ihn wirklich lecker aussehen ließen. Alles im Allen recht schlicht, aber es stand ihm ausgezeichnet.  
Seine markanten Gesichtszüge ließen ihn wirklich sehr männlich erscheinen - nicht so wie die Teenager, die ihre Hosen noch auf halb Neun hingen hatten.  
Die bunten Neonlaser spiegelten sich in seinen Augen, sodass du gar nicht erkennen konntest, welche Farbe sie eigentlich hatten.  
  
Zwischendurch verteilte er ab und zu Schmetterlingsküsse auf deinen Nacken, die dich wohlig seufzen ließen. Die Hitze im Club schien zu steigen und du spürtest, wie du anfingst zu schwitzen, aber es war dir im Augenblick relativ egal. Dein Partyzustand ließ keinen Gedanken daran verschwenden.  
Du drehtest dich lächelnd zu deinem Tanzpartner um und soweit du konntest, strecktest du  dich auf Zehenspitzen zu ihm empor, woraufhin er sich ein wenig hinunterbeugte. Du wolltest gerade zum Sprechen ansetzen, als er fragte: „Zu dir oder zu mir?“ - als ob er Gedanken lesen konnte, weswegen du kurz grinsen musstest und ihm deine Antwort gabst. „Zu dir.“  
  


*

  
  
In seinem dunklen Sportwagen fuhrt ihr zu seinem Apartment. Du hättest bestimmt gestaunt, hättest du nicht mit dem Fremden so herumgemacht.  
Er hatte dich an deinen Oberschenkel hochgehoben, sodass du Arme und Beine um ihn klammertest. Seine Lippen trafen deine hart und erbarmungslos und du erwidertest es mit großer Leidenschaft. Währenddessen lief er mit dir in den Armen ins Schlafzimmer, wo er dich auf sein Bett sinken ließ. Du spürtest die kühlen Leinen unter dir. Abkühlen konnten sie dich aber nicht, zu heiß warst du auf ihn.  
  
Der Fremde zog dir sanft und voller Geduld die b/f Schuhe aus und stellte sie beiseite. Langsam fuhr er mit seinen rauen Fingerkuppen deine Unterschenkel hinauf bis zu deinen Oberschenkel und höher. Sie schlüpften unter dein Kleid und griffen nach dem Bund deiner Unterwäsche. Diese zog er quälend langsam und unschuldig lächelnd hinunter.  
Er steckte dich mit seinem Lächeln an. Deine Vorfreude war groß.  
Dein Partner zerrte sich mit einem Ruck zur Bettkante, küsste die Innenseite deines Oberschenkels und leckte gelegentlich das erhitzte Fleisch.  
  
Sein Necken machte dich wahnsinnig und die Hitze in deiner Mitte war unerträglich. Du spürtest, wie feucht du schon warst und wolltest endlich, dass er sich ans Werk machte. „Ngh!“ Sein feuchter Muskel leckte mit Druck von unten nach oben über deine Weiblichkeit, die glücklich zuckte.  
Das Keuchen und Stöhnen deinerseits ließ seine Hose nur noch enger sitzen und er verkniff sich ein Knurren. Es macht ihn an, wie die Laute deine Kehle verließen, deine Beine zuckten und du dich seinen Bewegungen entgegen presstest.  
Du griffst nach der Bettdecke, fest bohrtest du deine Nägel darin. Gott! Gleich würdest du kommen und auch der Fremde wusste Bescheid. Er schnellte mit seiner Zungenspitze vor und zurück und bald darauf war es um dich geschehen.  
  
Der Riese stand auf und leckte sich die Lippen. „Süß.“ Du musstest leise kichern, noch überwältigt vom Orgasmus. Anschließend setztest du dich auf, stiegst vom Bett und zogst ihn an seinem Gürtel näher zu dir. Währenddessen du ihm die Jeans entledigtest, zog er den Oberkörper blank und schmiss sein Shirt in die Ecke.  
  
Als er nackt war, schubstest du den Fremden aufs Bett und knietest zwischen seinen Beinen. „Wow, is‘ der groß.“, begutachtetest du sein steifes Glied und sahst anschließend in seine Augen, die violett waren, wie du nun feststellen konntest. „Da, das höre ich öfter, als du glauben magst.“, grinste er voller männlicher Genugtuung und fuhr dir durch das h/f Haar. Es war nicht schwer zu deuten, dass du anfangen solltest mit deinem Blowjob.  
  
Zuerst lecktest du ihn von der Basis bis hoch zur Eichel. Damit konntest du ihm ein wohliges Keuchen entlocken. Sobald sein Schwanz feucht genug war, fingst du an, ihm richtig einen zu blasen. Dein Kopf bewegte sich auf und ab, du versuchtest ihn so weit wie möglich in deinen Mund zu nehmen, ohne zu würgen, aber viel Platz war nicht. Deswegen saugtest du fest und den Rest massiertest du mit deiner Hand. Die andere verweilte auf seinem Abdomen, um ihn vom Stoßen zu hindern.  
Du spürtest ihn pulsieren, er war kurz vorm Höhepunkt, wie dir auch seine Atmung verriet. Seine große Hand strich dir eine Strähne zurück und er sah dir direkt in die a/f Iriden. „Ich will, dass du schluckst.“, schnaufte er und du nicktest, sofern es dir möglich war und du beendetest deine Arbeit.  
  
Der aschblonde Mann verkrampfte sich kaum merklich und spritze dir den zähflüssigen Samen in den Mund. Dein Kopf schnellte zurück und du kniffst die Augen zu. Der Geschmack war viel bitterer als von den Kerlen davor. Du hörtest ihn dunkel kichern, als er sah, wie sehr du dich bemühtest sein Sperma zu schlucken.  
  
„Dann lass uns mit dem richtigen Spaß beginnen, da?“, sprach er und zog dich auf seinen Schoß, sodass deine Knie neben seinen Oberschenkel auf der Matratze ruhten und zog dir das Kleid über den Kopf. Der b/f Spitzen-BH flog mit deinem Party-Outfit zu seinem Shirt.  
„Ich hoffe, du bist clean und nimmst die Pille.“ Einen Moment lang, sahst du ihn perplex an, ehe du bejahtest. „Gut, ich hasse Kondome.“, flüsterte er dir gegen die Lippen, bevor er dich küsste. Nebenbei ergriffst du ihn mit deiner rechten Hand und führtest ihn zu deiner Weiblichkeit. Langsam glitt er hinein. Eigentlich hattest du erwartet, dass es wehtun würde, aber zu deiner Überraschung tat es das nicht.  Jedoch erzittertest du stark, als er ganz in dir war. „Mhm~“ „Was für eine Reaktion! Fühlte sich an, als ob du gekommen wärst.“, sagte er begeistert und war bemüht, dich nicht wie ein wildes Tier heranzunehmen, blieb geduldig still sitzen.  
Du antwortetest ihm, dass du seit einiger Zeit keinen Sex mehr gehabt hattest und schon gar nicht mit einem, der so groß war. Das veranlasste ihn wieder zum Kichern. Du schlugst ihm daraufhin spielerisch auf die Schulter. „Lach nich~ ah~ hah~“  
Seine Hände, die auf deinen Hüften ruhten, schoben dich vor und zurück. „Genug geredet.“, flüsterte er in dein Ohr und leckte die Schelle.  
Laut stöhntest du auf, als er begann von unten nach oben zu stoßen. Deine Arme schlangen sich um seine Schultern und kratzten ihn, als du nach wenigen Minuten zum zweiten Mal kamst.  
  
Du drücktest ihn an der Brust gänzlich aufs Bett, um ihn richtig zu reiten. Es war dir aus irgend einen Grund peinlich, dass du so schnell deinen Höhepunkt erreicht hattest. Allerdings würdest du dir darüber gleich keine Gedanken mehr machen.  
Die Hände stütztest du auf seine feste Brust ab und begannst denselben Rhythmus wie zuvor einzuschlagen.  
Doch der Riese wollte nicht lange in dieser Position verweilen und setzte sich wieder auf, sorgte dafür, dass du nach hinten kipptest. Nun hingst du mit dem Kopf etwas über der Bettkante und so hatte er perfekten Zugriff zu deinem Hals, in den er auch gleich sanft hineinbiss. Du seufztest wohlig, als er deine Beine anwinkelte, um sich beim Stoßen an deinen Oberschenkeln festzuhalten.  
  
Er stieß animalisch zu, als er sich seinem Orgasmus näherte. Oh Gott! Und er hätte dich beinahe wieder mitgerissen, aber du hattest tapfer standgehalten. Kurz vor Schluss zog er sich aus dir zurück und spritze dir auf den Bauch.  
Du atmetest schwer, genauso wie dein Partner und strichst dir einen Fleck Samen vom Abdomen, um ihn auf deine Lippen zu verstreichen. Danach beugtest du dich zum Blonden hoch, um ihn zu küssen. Nicht lange und er löste sich von dir. Wahrscheinlich weil er sich selbst schmecken konnte. Du lachtest: „Ich musste viel schlimmeres durchstehen.“ Das Schlimmste kommt noch - Kann ich in dir kommen?“ Auf die Frage hin nicktest du nur.  
  
Er lächelte vergnügt und meinte: „Sehr gut! Dann geh auf die Knie und Hände. Ich will‘s Doggy-Style.“ Du wurdest wieder rot. Zwar wusstest du nicht wieso, aber du erreichtest dein Limit sehr schnell in dieser Stellung.  
  
Der Fremde beobachtete deine Reaktion genau. Du schienst in Gedanken verloren, also nahm er die Dinge in die Hand und rückte dich in Position. Anfangs wolltest du noch protestieren, aber der Protest verschwand, als er sich abermals in dich versenkte.  
Du schnapptest nach Luft. Fuck! Warum musste er nur so groß sein, dass er dich schon beim Eindringen Richtung Himmel beförderte?  
  
Nach wenigen Stößen war es auch schon wieder um dich geschehen. Du erzittertest erneut, diesmal stärker als zuvor. Der Riese genoss das enge Gefühl sehr, welches du ihm schenktest und stieß ohne Erbarmen weiter in dich.  
Deine Arme gaben nach und dein Oberkörper landete auf der Matratze. Nur dein Stöhnen erfüllte den Raum und ab und an konntest du auch Laute von deinem Partner wahrnahmen. Und als er sich in dich ergoss, ließ dich das Gefühl gleich mit gen Erlösung ziehen.  
  
Jegliche Kraft war verschwunden, hätte der Fremde nicht deine Hüften gehalten, hättest du wie eine leblose Puppe auf dem Bett gelegen. Seine Hände griffen unter deinen Körper dein Schlüsselbein und zogen dich hoch. Du spürtest seine Brust an deinem Rücken. „I-Ich kann nicht mehr.“, brachtest du mit viel Mühe hervor und spürtest deine und seine Körperflüssigkeit deine Oberschenkel hinunterlaufen.  
  
Die Hände, die eben noch auf deinem Schlüsselbein verweilten, massierten nun deine Brüste. „Ich werde schon dafür sorgen.“ Sein heißer Atem blies in dein Ohr und ließ dich zusammenzucken.  
Kurz darauf verfestigte sich sein Griff und stieß hart zu und dein überraschtes Keuchen verwandelte sich in ein Stöhnen. Bisher konntest du den knoten tief in dir noch nicht spüren. Du dachtest wirklich, dass du fertig warst, aber als er seine Hüften kreisen ließ, fand er diesen kleinen berüchtigten Punkt. „Oh Gott!“,stießt du hervor. Du warst dabei, den Verstand zu verlieren, solange er diesen Punkt traf und dann war es auch schon wieder soweit. „Ich... ha~“ „Halte es noch!“ Seine Worte erreichten dich nicht mehr. Das Rauschen deines Blutes übertönte alles.  
„Der´mo!“, zischte er, als er spürte, wie stark sich deine Muskeln verkrampften, als du kamst. Du engtest ihn so sehr ein, dass er nicht mehr standhalten konnte und den letzten Schuss in dich jagte. Nebenbei unterdrückte er sein Stöhnen, indem er in deine Halsbeuge biss und dort eine unschöne Spur hinterließ.  
  
Kurz vor fünf Uhr morgens wachtest du neben deinem One-Night-Stand auf. Vorsichtig richtest du dich auf, damit du ihn nicht aufwecktest. Auf leisen Fußsohlen zogst du deine Sachen an und verschwandst aus der Wohnung.  
Als du auf dein Smartphone sahst, waren dort viele Benachrichtigungen bei Facebook, WhatsApp und Anrufe von Emma und Liz. Sie haben sich wahrscheinlich große Sorgen um dich gemacht. Doch jetzt drücktest du die Tastensperre rein und liefst zur nächsten Haltestelle, auch wenn es ein wenig zwischen deinen Beinen zwickte, doch jetzt wolltest du einfach nur nach Hause und dort ein schönes Bad genießen.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N:  
Der´mo = Scheiße!  
Soweit ich das so in Erinnerung hab xD  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
